User blog:Kabuto Origami/Pure Good Reproposal: Kimberly Hart
Kimberly was nominated for removal twice. The first time was inconclusive but the second time she was voted down. I disagree with the reasons for this, and I got permission to repropose her today, so here we go. What is the work? Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a very popular superhero TV series that aired on Fox Kids. It is about the titular superhero team which were hired to defeat the evil witch Rita Repulsa. Who is she and what has she done? Kimberly Ann Hart is the pink Ranger from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and one of the longest serving, staying on the team until halfway into the third season, where she leaves the Power Rangers to pursue a life as a gymnast by training with Gunthar Schmidt in Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games, and gives her ranger powers to Katherine Hillard. Admirable Zone As well as protecting the world numerous times, Kimberly also does a lot of charity work. (so do the rest of the team, so with that said I might be inclined to nominate Zack, Trini and Billy in the future. Jason has flaws that aren't caused by brainwashing so he doesn't count). Before anyone tries to argue that this makes it difficult for her to stand out, we've approved multiple characters from Mario. Corrupting factors None to speak off. She starts off ditzy and materialistic, but develops into a strong, confident, and caring person. Now let's look at the reason she was cut, here's what the original proposal said: She and Jason were scuba diving when they were captured by sea pirate Divatox, with no explanation of their experience from the Pan-Global Games. They were subsequently trapped on Divatox's ship and were going to be sacrificed to Maligore the evil flame. They attempted to escape with Bulk and Skull, but her shirt is stuck to one of the bolts. Jason sacrificed himself to get her unstuck and remained in Divatox's ship. Kimberly was later stranded on Muiranthias but the Malachians find and apprehend her. When the time of sacrifice came, they were strapped next to each other before they were lowered into the volcano. The Turbo Rangers luckily came to rescue but to no effort. However, they came out of the volcano being possessed by Maligore. Kimberly attacks the Green and Yellow Turbo Rangers then plans to attack her heir, Kat, the Turbo Pink Ranger, despite the Turbo Ranger not wanting to be corrupted. Tommy takes of his helmet to meet Kimberly. When Kat says that they were friends, the possessed Jason attacks both Kat and Tommy while Kimberly manically laughs and also tells the Turbo Pink Ranger "pink is out". While Tommy was nearly thrown into the pit, Kimberly sadistically commands Jason to do it. Lerigot and Lara had watched the situation and after noticing Kimberly encouraging Jason to throw Tommy "into the fire", the Liarians used their magic on Kimberly and as she snapped out of the evil flame. After Tommy accidentally caused Jason to fall over the edge, Kimberly ran to Tommy's side to help Jason back out of the flames, while he later snapped out of Maligore. Some users saw this as a valid reason to cut her, arguments being her case is similar to Sophitia Alexandra who was rejected (during the debate where I got permission to repropose Kimberly I also got permission to repropose Sophitia, but that might be for a while because I'm not familiar with the series and I've got other proposals planned for the future). Another person said that being brainwashed into doing something bad should disqualify a character unless they break free on their own. Not only is this a very weak argument (especially since Tommy Oliver from the same series was nominated for removal a while back and deemed a keeper), but it creates a massive inconsistency with the opposite category on Villains Wiki. I know of several villains that have their personalities altered via brainwashing that are still considered Pure Evil (Metlar, Mystery Dungeon Darkrai, Suguru Kamoshida, Masayoshi Shido). If that doesn't stop them from being considered Pure Evil, it shouldn't stop Kimberly from being Pure Good. Another argument that was brought up is that if the brainwashing brings out existing flaws that's a different story, but that's not the case here as Kimberly wasn't herself at all while brainwashed. For example, while brainwashed she's positively gleeful when Jason tries to throw Tommy into a volcanic pit, despite no hostility towards Tommy, and as soon as she's released from the brainwashing she immediately reverts to her old self. She doesn't have much screen time after being released from the brainwashing, but during what little time we do see her she never shows any flaws. One last argument that was briefly mentioned during the votes on the previous discussions was that she's initially reluctant to embrace her role as a Power Ranger. I don't see this as a corrupting factor (Oliver was approved despite showing reluctance early on), but even if this were a valid argument, it doesn't apply in the long run, as shown at the end of Doomsday when Zordon gives her and the rest of the Rangers the option to return to their old lives, and they all decide to stay on as Power Rangers. The Final Verdict I say she should be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal